Siempre junto a ti
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: una mini historia de Tokyo mew mew   Lettuce tendrá que decidir…entre su vida o...


**HOLA!, ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA, POR LO QUE ES MUY MALA JAJA, YO VOY MEJORANDO MIENTRAS VA AVANZANDO LA HISTORIA JEJE, OJALA LE GUSTE**

**TOKIO MEW MEW NO ES MIO  
><strong>

En un bosque muy espeso, se ocultaba un gran rio, ella iba todos los días allí, desde hace dos meses, después de la escuela y antes de ir a trabajar, esperando a esa persona. No es correcto que ella haga esto, ya que en cierto modo traicionaba a sus amigas.

(Jajaja no te preocupes no eres la única que traiciona :D).

El era tan serio, y frió con los demás, pero con ella no era así, era completamente lo contrario, era dulce, protector y celoso. Y cada vez que eran obligados a pelear, claro esta, fingían, y no se tocaban un pelo.

Eso pensaba Lettuce, mientras que el aparece detrás y la toma en un abrazo posesivo, ella no se asusta ya que estaba acostumbrada a que aparezca así.

Hola.- Dijo simplemente.

Hola Pai- contesto ella, sin mirarlo.

Pai obligo con sus manos que la mirara y fijo sus ojos en los azules de ella, se acerco a su cara y apretó sus labios con los de ella, Lettuce no se quejo y le siguió, Pai siempre profundizaba ese beso hasta lograr uno apasionado.

Pasaban una hora juntos cada día, hablaban sobre las peleas de sus compañeros, de que harían cuando esto termine, sobre ellos, y demás.

Pai ya debo irme- dijo la peli-verde

Si, pero antes de eso- dijo Pai

Pai le cuenta que Deep Blue llegara aquí la semana entrante(ya ni me acuerdo como llego y esas cosas T_T)

Lettuce se impresiono pero le dijo que estarán listas, ella se acerco a Pai lo tomo suavemente de los hombros, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso, el la tomo de la cintura y lo profundizo.

Lettuce se fue a trabajar, algo preocupada por Deep Blue.

Paso esa semana y era la gran pelea, Lettuce miro a Pai con preocupación, y el con la mirada le dijo que se tranquilizará.

Deep Blue apareció, luego de unas palabras del mismo, Pai se doblo ante el, mirando de reojo a la mew del agua.

Las mew se lanzaron contra Deep Blue, fue el turno de Lettuce, y Deep Blue la lanzo lejos Pai estuvo apunto de buscarla, pero un seño fruncido de la mew, le hizo devolver sus pasos.

La pelea se prolongo

Luego de que Pai matara a Taruto con gran dolor, todos se asombraron.

Lettuce hablo con Pai, la lucha no era necesaria.

La quimera apareció, para atacar a Ryu, Lettuce lo protegió, Pai miro con disgusto, por los celos y por que ella salio lastimada.

(Soy una mugre describiendo pelea T_T si a eso se le puede llamar pelea)

Luego de un tiempo un gran estruendo de poder, que iba directo a las mew. Pai se puso delante de el y miro a Lettuce con una sonrisa, se voltio.

-¿Será mi momento de soñar también?- dijo el mismo- te amo Lettuce- pensó

-¡KUU RAI SEN PUU-JIN!

Pai protegió a las mew presentes, y a su mew.

Lettuce miro a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido, su corazón se rompió, cuando vio a su Cyniclon inmóvil y sin signos de vida.

¡PAAAAAAIIII!- grito comenzando a llorar. Todos se impresionaron, Lettuce sin importarle el dolor y las caras sorprendidas de los demás, se arrastro a Pai.

Pai, no dejare que mueras, no ahora Pai-san- le dio un suave beso y se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco- Pai…- es lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer.

Agua mew comenzó a rociar la ciudad, todos los presentes fueron despertando, y Kisshu salía de la mansión cargando en brazos a fue despertada por un beso del mismo.

(Al carajo con Masaya, te odio .)

Todos fueron a ese encuentro, felices de haber ganado, e Ichigo algo sonrojada al estar en brazos de Kisshu.

¡LETTUCE!- se escucho, al ver de donde provenía se asombraron. Era Pai quien cargaba a Lettuce en brazos mientras un sollozo apenas audible salía de su garganta.

A todos se les cayó el ánimo de repente, mientras el ocultaba su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Lettuce.

Pai le dio un suave beso en los labios y recostó a Lettuce en el suelo, se levanto sin decir absolutamente nada y se sentó en una gran roca, tratando de procesar el asunto y que no salgan crueles lagrimas, sus orejas estaban y Taruto pusieron una mano en cada hombro en señal de aliento, pero una luz los alejo de sus pensamientos, Lettuce ya no tenia el traje mew y se elevaba en el aire, y antes de caer de nuevo a tierra, Pai con sus grandes reflejos la sostuvo, todos se fueron alejando un poco para dejar a ala pareja sola.

Lettuce fue abriendo lentamente los ojos- Pai- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una sonrisa bien definida se dibujo en el, con delicadeza puso a Lettuce en tierra, ambos se miraban intensamente y el se acerco a su cara y le deposito un intenso beso, abrazo su cintura mientras Lettuce abrazaba su cuello.

Luego de la celebración de la victoria, los Cyniclones se fueron, pero el peli-morado prometió volver, para estar junto a ella.

Ellos tenían su amor oculto, pero el día de la gran pelea, Lettuce tendrá que decidir…entre su vida o la obscuridad

REWIEWS PORFI


End file.
